The end of a new relationship
by AkatsukiXxXFanXxX
Summary: Sky Rivers just became a genin. But her new team is not watch she expected. She is parried up with the smartest kid in class and the other one,well lets just say that he's just a friend of Sky's.


**A/N: This is my first story. So if you like it review please ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Oh and I DON'T OWN NARUTO! It's just my own little story. Hope you like it enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun was beaming though my blinds that was slightly open. I could feel the warmth of the sun; I love it so much it makes me feel refreshed and warm. There was a knock at my door, I mumbled<p>

"Give me 5 more minute's mom".

I spoke with a dry mouth. I knew it was her, because I like to sleep in a lot.

"No, come on sweetie it's time to get up".

I groaned and got up, I push my hair back with my hand trying to take out most the knots.

I yawned and walked into the washroom half asleep and looked into the mirror, usually my hair would be a total mess but today it wasn't too bad.

I had long straight dark brown hair that reached about 4 inches longer than shoulder length and I had bright green eyes.

I was petit, and some kids in my class make stupid jokes about how short I was and how I couldn't reach things, but I put all that behind me.

I smelled something sweet coming from down stairs and knew that my mother had made me pancakes with maple syrup on top.

I ended up following the sweet smell of maple syrup all the way downstairs to the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge and grabbed a milk carton and then I grabbed a glass cup and poured it in. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast.

"Hey, Sky remember today is the graduation for you to become a genin, so do your best and remember chakra control is the key to a perfect jutsu".

I look up from my food and giggled a little.

"Mom, I know that and besides I have perfect chakra control and you know that".

I looked back down towards my food and frowned. But only if my grades were high enough.

I wasn't dumb but I was average I mostly get B's and C's but some of the smart kids in my class rub it in that they always get A's.

But for using Taijutsu and also Med-nin that I learned from my mother (she's always saying that it would be safer to have a medical-ninja on each team, because after the incident with her team, well let's just say that my mom still feels bad after what happened) and some other things too throwing a kunai, shuriken, etc.

I was GREAT at it, heck even my dad said that I surpass some chunin.

I looked back up to my mom and smiled. When I was finished my breakfast I ran up stairs, into my room, I looked in my closet and picked out my black capris and my favourite blue tee-shirt that has a cute robot on it and says 'I just wanna feel loved'.

I walked into the washroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I looked in the mirror and figured out that something was missing... Oh yea my black eyeliner, I'm not gothic it's just that black eyeliner suits me.

After that I looked in the mirror and tried to flatten my hair with my hands.

"Sky, hurry up you're going to be late for school".

I looked out the door to and yelled "I know my mom hold on".

I looked one last time in the mirror to make sure that my hair wasn't a frizzy.

I rushed out of the bath room and I really had no time to run down stairs so...

"WHHAA".

I jumped over the railing and landed perfectly on my feet and I looked beside me and I saw my mom crossing her arms against her chest and taping her foot.

I was told so many times by her and my dad but I can't help it, if I'm going to be a ninja I'm going to do more dangerous stuff like jump of tress or something. I gave a smile and said

"Oh, look at the time mom I have to get to school".

I went up to her and gave her a quick kiss and the cheek and then slipped on my navy blue nin-sandals and headed to the door.

"Wait Sky".

I turned around to see my mother smiling and spoke softly

"Good luck". I smiled back and opened the door.

* * *

><p>I was running now, breathing heavily, as I sweat started to fall down my face, hearing the heavy steps of my feet. I had to run as fast as I could. I looked at my watch<p>

"HOLY CRAP, ONLY 15 MORE MINUTES TILL SCHOOL STARTS!"

I yelled leaving a small cloud of dust behind me.

I was getting tired and trying to push myself to the limit, I looked at the houses that I was passing and had a pretty good idea.

As I kept on running I focused my chakra to my feet and then grabbed a nearby tree trunk, and swirled myself around twice until I got some speed and swiftly jumped onto a high roof top.

"This is easy, now I can get to school faster".

I started to leap house by house, feeling the cool summer breeze going through my hair and splashing on my face, I looked at my watch.

"This is great, only 9 more minutes till school starts and I'm just a minute away". I sighed in relief.

I gasp as I sensed another source of chakra but it wasn't behind me was beside me.

I was scared of getting caught so I didn't even try to see who it was. I tried to hide my face with my hair just in case they knew me.

I was curious to see who it was so I snuck a quick peek and I saw a tall guy that was about my age.

He had spiky brown hair, with dark big brown eyes, he was skinny yet built, and he had a build yet square jaw line, his skin was a light tan. Actually he was pretty good looking, not exactly cute but good looking.

'Hey wait a minute' I thought to myself... I realized that he was in my class, but I never really did notice him, wait wasn't his name Erick or something like that.

He never really talked to anyone. Actually he never did talk at all.

Anyways what was he doing, he was doing the same thing as me, but on the next row of houses across the street.

I mumbled under my breath "copycat".

But I can't pay attention to him, I gotta focus on the graduation and what will happen, and no matter what I WILL pass. Jumped of the roof top on to the next reminding myself about my goal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAAAY I finally done this chapter XD I will post the next chapter soon don't worry.**

**Hoped you liked it.**


End file.
